


To Forget

by graysonsflight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsflight/pseuds/graysonsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not in love, not really, at least not with each other.  But when they need to remember what it’s like to feel, they fall back into a familiar pattern.  When they want to forget what it feels like to be alone, they still have each other.  It is easier to be with someone you know can't hurt you, because they do not hold your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget

            Dick sat up, groggily rubbing the newly formed sleep from his eyes. One look at his clock reminded him that he had only made it to bed an hour ago. He tries carefully to remember what had woken him from his dead sleep, when a second, or maybe third round of intense knocking at his front door reminds him. Dick Grayson had no earthly idea who would be knocking at the door to his loft at quarter to four in the morning, but he figured he should probably go and find out.

            “Yeah!” he yells untangling himself from the single sheet. “Let me get some pants on.” His would be guest promptly cease their incessant knocking. Instead of putting on pants, however, Dick glances down at his still fully clothed body and begins quickly removing leftover Kevlar plates. One right after another, he chucks boots, gloves, shoulder and chest plates haphazardly into his closet before kicking the door shut. Grabbing a pair of rumpled gray sweat pants from the floor, he pulls them onto his body as he hops towards the door. His fingers clumsily cinching the pants before reaching to pull open the door. He figured he probably should have been more carful, more suspicious, but frankly, he just didn’t have the energy to paranoid.

            A lovely young woman with dark hair and a gray peacoat stands before him, her cream colored skin flushed at the cheeks.

            “Took your sweet time did you?” she sasses, gliding her way through the open door. She easily removes her coat, tossing it over the back of the lone couch. Her hands press down the front of her slightly creased black blazer, eyes sweeping over the messy one room apartment.

            “Hey there, Zee. I was sleeping. How about you?” Dick asks, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

            “Can’t sleep,” she states, her blue eyes finding his. “Too much on my mind.” She allows her eyes to slip down his bare chest, greedily soaking up the sight of him. They linger unashamed on the bump of his hips poking out over the top of his pants.

            If he noticed, or if it bothered him, Dick Grayson didn’t show it. He stands unflinchingly, his eyes waiting for hers to travel back up.

            “Can I get you anything?” he asks, a smirk just starting to play at the corner of his mouth.

            “Maybe.” She walks closer to him, a white-gloved hand brushing an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulders. “Are you and Barbara dating?” she asks suddenly.

            Dick steps back, catching Zatanna’s hand in his, slipping the gloves from her fingers as he met her eyes.

            “No, we’re not.”

            “Are you sleeping together?”

            “Once. More than a year ago,” he answers without batting an eyelash.

            Zatanna sighs, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

            “Do you want to be?”

            He stands stock still, allowing her to touch him as he closes his eyes in thought. “Do I want to be what?” he asks.

            “Dating Barbara.”

            Dick knew full well what she had meant; he was trying to buy himself a minute more to formulate an answer adequate enough for this complex question. And then he gave up. “It’s complicated,” he answers finally, his eyes flashing open.

            “That sounds familiar,” Zatanna laughs, pulling back into herself. “Don’t worry, I think I am finally beginning to understand that concept.”

            Dick’s eyes slowly, hungrily slide down her body before forcing himself to draw them upwards. He shakes his head quickly, his eyes clearing of their lust.

            “Zee, I…”

            “Don’t,” she whispers, moving in to close the space between them. “Don’t be sorry. You and I both knew that we were never going to work out long term. We have what we’re good at, and that’s it.” She pulls away from him to walk further into the apartment, kicking off her boots and dropping her blazer as she goes.

            He follows her slowly, running a hand through his already messy black hair.

            “So what are you doing here, Zee?” he asks finally just as she relaxes herself onto the edge of his bed.

            “What do you think? The only thing you and I can seem to do right.”

            “Which is?” he asked, his voice dropping as she begins to work the buttons of her shirt.

            “Don’t play dumb with me, Boy Wonder. It doesn’t suit you.” She continues to work her way down revealing more and more of her pale skin, watching him appreciate her bare body as she had done to him only minutes ago. “Forgetting?” she offers. “Pretending? Using each other to remember what it feels like not to be alone?”

            Dick shrugs slowly, more of a stretch then compliance, but still he begins lowering himself careful on to the bed next to her. His hands expertly replace hers, pushing the blouse from her body, before pausing to meet her eyes.

            “And you’re okay with that?” he asks seriously.

            “Weren’t you listening?” she says. “We’re using each other. Don’t ruin it.”

            And with that he began sliding his strong fingers down her sides, slipping the tight black jeans from her waist and down her lean and muscled legs.

            “What do you want from me?” he whispered slowly running his lips over her bare legs, pushing them apart with confident hands. 

            “Everything,” she whispered back, her hands twisting themselves in his hair.

            With a nod he slides up her body, lips crashing hungrily down on hers, his steady fingers slipping between her legs, gliding easily inside of her. They both moan at the feel and he laughs slightly at the way her body arches into his.

            “Faster,” she begs. And he obeys, moving his fingers faster inside of her, his mouth sliding down to her neck, kissing, biting, making her dig her nails into his biceps.

            They don’t speak as he pushes her closer and closer to the edge, his mouth sliding down her chest, tongue slowly tracing a familiar path, eliciting soft sighs and almost screams from her lips. She arches into him, pulling him closer, her hands tugging at the knot in his pants, pushing them down off of his hips.

             “I want more,” she demands, her teeth scraping the soft skin of his neck, and again he obeys. Like a well-rehearsed dance he slides up her body, pushing into her, moaning as she wraps herself tightly around him. Their bodies easily find a rhythm, pushing and pulling, their hands tracing the contours of each other’s bodies, seeking something neither one of them can name.

         With a final moan, she lets herself go, falling faster and faster into the mind numbing bliss of release, pulling him down as she goes, and despite his best efforts he nearly collapses on top of her. Slowly, he pulls himself from her, twisting around to lay beside her, allowing her to curl into him, her now messy hair covering his chest. They both lay there awhile, not talking, trying to fight off the loneliness neither one of them want to admit.

            “So,” he whispers finally, his warm breath blowing through her hair. “Do I get to know?”

            “Know what?” she asks.

            “Is this the same old thing: two misplaced kids trying to make up for absent father figures – or is it something new?”

            Zatanna sighs, sitting up and reaching for her shirt. “It isn’t Fate this time, no.”

            “I didn’t think so.”

            She paused to study his features: slender and toned, dark hair and bright eyes and sighed.

            “It’s…Kyle,” she admitted finally.

            Dick sat up reaching for his pants with a stiff groan. “Rayner? Well, you could definitely do a lot worse.” He tugged his pants on with a grin. “Have you talked to him about it, Zee?”

            “Like you’ve talked to Barbara?” she shot back defensively, but he shrugged it off.

            “Should I have asked if you were dating him before we started this?”

Zatanna sighs, looking back at him as she finishes retrieving her clothes from the floor. “I’ve tried talking. Like you said, it’s complicated.”

            “Try again, Zee,” Dick insists, still watching her body as she works to straighten out the buttons on her top.

            “Maybe we’re just the type of people things are meant to be complicated for.”

            Dick laughs, the sound filling the silence of the room. “Damn. What did he say?”

            “Something stupid, about being a hero,” she snarls, dropping her now clothed body back on to the edge of the bed. “And I’m like, what they hell do you think I am?” She watches as he laughs at her, enjoying the idea of him smiling. “So, what is it really with Barbara? Do you love her? Is that why you’re so afraid?”

            “Zee...”

            “We’ll stop,” she promises. “The minute you tell me you’re going to man up and go for her, we’ll stop.”

            Dick sighs, letting his head drop back onto the single, abused looking pillow. “I know.”

            “Dick, you and I don’t love each other.”

             “That’s why we’re safe,” he agrees, squeezing his eyes shut.

            She nods her head, leaning down to peck him on the cheek. “You help keep me sane.”

            “Me too,” he agrees.

            Squeezing his hand, Zatanna gets back up from the bed. “Get some rest, Bird-boy. I’m pretty sure you have class in the morning.”

            Dick laughs sharply cracking his eyes open to gaze at the clock. “It is morning. Class starts in two and a half hours.” He pulls himself up from the bed with a sigh, already rummaging around on his floor for a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Want to go get breakfast? I think coffee is the only real solution at this point.”

             Laughing, Zatanna agrees, “Yeah. Coffee sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I feel as though these two care about each other - but there is someone better for each of them. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
